


Confrontations

by Gabberwocky



Series: Crystalline [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fighting, Other, Teen for language, crystaline au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Enter Ushijima Wakatoshi.





	

“Nishinoya.” the tall man greeted with a nod. 

“Ushijima.” Noya returned, glaring up at the man. “Still selling sentient beings?”

Ushijima smiled. “They’re just rocks, Nishinoya. I’ve been saying that since we found them.”

Noya growled. “They have feelings! They can communicate!” 

“Hey! Nishinoya and Ushijima! The meeting’s started, get in there!”

The two walked into the meeting, slipping into the seats across from each other, glaring. 

“This meeting is now beginning. We will discuss- again- the rights of the so-called ‘Living Crystals.’ We have two experts on the panel, again, as well as two new members, so to introduce our experts, we have Ushijima Wakatoshi of Shiratorizawa Enterprises, a company specializing in the training and selling of the Living Crystals, and Nishinoya Yuu, of the prestigious Nishinoya family, who has taken it upon himself to research these creatures. Ushijima, you may start.”

“My people have studied these Living Crystals extensively and have concluded that they are no more than rock that has been naturally formed into a human shape and somehow been given the gift of movement and speech. That is all.” Ushijima said as he sat. 

“Because your people break the soul out of them” Nishinoya murmered. 

“What, Nishinoya?”

He looked up. “I said that Ushijima is incorrect. The Living Crystals are sentient, they have thoughts, feelings, wishes. They are so much more than just rock. They can hurt, they can grieve. They can love. Some of them, I daresay, are more human than some sitting at this table.”

Ushijima scoffed. “How would you know so much about them, Nishinoya? You don’t own any.”

Nishinoya glared. “I have been to enough sales to see the fear in the crystal’s eyes as the ‘sold’ is called. I have seen the relief in their faces when they are sold to a kind master. I have seen the apprehension in their bodies when I approach. And all that is just from watching at sales. How you, a man who is around them almost twenty-four/seven, has missed it is beyond me. Oh wait, I forgot. You just don’t care. As long as you can make money, you don’t care who gets hurt.”

“What gets hurt. Not that I can say the crystals get hurt per say. Cracks are just flaws in the crystal.”

Nishinoya’s eyes flashed with rage. “You bastard! You- you!” 

Ushijima stood. “Be careful, Yuu.” He walked over to Nishinoya, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to your manor, now would we?” Straightening, he turned to the rest of the people at the meeting. “I don’t think we’ll accomplish anything else today. Good day.” He turned and walked out the door, his posture and presence much like that of a king. Nishinoya ran after him. 

“Wakatoshi! If you or any of your goons step foot on my property, I swear to god-”

“I think you forget, Yuu, that the crystals your little pet stole belong to my company. And as soon as I find him, there will be hell to pay.” Ushijima smiled. “Good day.”

Nishinoya stood in the hall, seething with rage but utterly shut down. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like making Ushijima the bad guy but no one else in the show really felt as antagonistic as Ushijima and the rest of Shiratorizawa so... here we go.


End file.
